Light of the Moon
by TheBlueLily
Summary: Usagi has always saved the world, now she is the one that must be saved. Can everyone overcome their differences and work together? Most importantly can the Outers and Starlights work together? Set after the Star season
1. Love

**Okay so here is a new story from c: I was thinking the other day about the relationship between Seiya and Usagi and this idea came to me. I hope you all like this c:**

**Also I have started a completely new story on FictionPress. Its an original story called Dark Dream. You can find me under LadyLilyRose c:**

**Anyway on with the chapter. Enjoy**

******I don't own Sailor Moon but all OCs in this story I do own.**

* * *

Life. Love. Two things that most people take for granted but others treasure. Sometimes life isn't fair. You can't always find the one person that will make you feel like nothing else matters. Sometimes it's a one sided love. That's how Kou Seiya feels. Ever since he met Usagi Tsukino, nothing else mattered apart from her. Not even finding Princess Kakyuu. He loved Usagi with every fibre of his whole being even when he found out she was destined to be with another man. That didn't stop him from loving her.

What did stop him from trying to win her heart was the precious little girl that was going to be Usagi's daughter when she marries Mamoru. Chibi Usa. He had met her a few times and to him she was exactly like her mother. Same loving nature, sweet and kind. Always gives people a chance and never gives anything half heartily. He would love to have a child like her but with Usagi.

Seiya shook himself from his depressing thoughts as he could feel himself getting bitter over it. Yaten looked over his shoulder and saw the sad look that covered Seiya's face.

"If you love her that much, tell her." Yaten said softly. Seiya looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"I can't Yaten. That would kill her." Seiya sighed. "It's better that it remains one sided. Chibi Usa doesn't deserve to have her life screwed up all because another man loves her mother."

"Seiya." Both Yaten and Taiki said stunned. They were shocked that Seiya said that. They knew about Chibi Usa but she had told them a secret. One they couldn't share with Seiya or Usagi until the time was right.

"It's for the best. For now I will be grateful that I can be near her and protect her." Seiya said softly as he looked out the window. Yes, he would take that no matter what. As long as he could protect her then he could love her from a far.

"Seiya, we are leaving remember?" Taiki said softly. Seiya let out a small sigh as he looked at the two men that he considered his brothers.

"I know." He said seriously. "Where is Kakyuu?"

"Right here." A female voice entered the room. All three men stood up but she raised her hand to stop them. "We are equals. Seiya, there is something we must talk about. I know you have questions why you cannot transform into Sailor Star Fighter." She said softly. Seiya nodded as they all sat down.

_Flashback to the final battle_

"_You did well Usagi." Sailor Mars smiled softly. Usagi looked around and saw all her friends no sisters in a circle around her._

"_Everyone." She whispered with tears forming._

"_Usako." A male voice from behind her caused Usagi's eyes to fly open wide._

"_Mama." A small child voice made her turn around._

"_Mamo-chan, Chibi Usa." Usagi whispered with tears falling. Chibi Usa had a pair of wings like her mother so without a moment passing, she flew over to her and hugged her. _

"_I'm so proud of you mama." Chibi Usa said with tears falling. Everyone could hear and see the pride in Chibi Usa's tone and face. _

"_Chibi Usa. I'm so glad you're okay." Usagi said as she hugged her future daughter back just as tightly. _

"_I have to go now mama. I'll be waiting for you in the future." Chibi Usa smiled as she flew up. "Take care mama. I love you both." She said as she disappeared with a pink flash. Usagi felt her body give way but not before she felt Mamoru's arms around her._

"_I've got you Usako." He said softly. She smiled lightly at her prince before she gave into the darkness._

_The Starlights all wiped away any tears that had fallen during the sweet reunion between Usagi and her friends. Star Healer and Star Maker looked at their friend when they heard Fighter gasp._

"_You're back to Seiya." Sailor Healer said in shock._

"_What the...Fighter Star Power...Make up." Seiya tried to transform but it was no use. He stared at the item in his hand and wondered why he lost his power but his friends did not. _

"Yeah. Ever since then we have been able to transform but not Seiya." Yaten said softly. "I personally prefer being a woman." He said with a sigh making everyone laugh.

"Is there a reason why I can't transform?" Seiya asked and Kakyuu nodded.

"You were never meant to be a Starlight Seiya." Kakyuu said softly. Her red eyes were warm and gentle but everyone in the room could see the anguish.

"What? Then who?" Taiki asked.

"His sister Layla." Kakyuu said softly making everyone gasp.

"I have a sister? Why didn't you tell me?!" Seiya all but yelled at Kakyuu. She raised an eyebrow but didn't seem upset at his outburst.

"Calm yourself Seiya. I know this is a shock to you but you have to understand. You and your sister were my most trusted friends and advisers in the past."

"Wait Seiya was in the past?" Yaten asked shocked and Kakyuu nodded.

"Who was I?" Seiya asked.

"That is for you to remember. Seiya you need to find your sister. She is in grave danger..." She began when Seiya stood up.

"Where can I find her?" He said shortly.

"Follow her light. You will know." She said as she left the room. Seiya let out a small angry sigh as he walked over to the window. Taiki and Yaten both looked at each other with worried eyes. Seiya's whole frame was tense and slightly shook.

"Seiya?" Yaten asked worried.

"Everyone I know and loved has always been ripped away from me. Now I find out I have a sister and a past I didn't know existed. Usagi won't even take my calls anymore...I'm going to search for my sister." He said as he turned around. Yaten stood up and shook his head.

"You are upset at the moment and you are not thinking clearly." Yaten said softly. As always Yaten was trying to be the voice of reason.

"Nothing we say is going to change your mind?" Taiki asked.

"Nope." Seiya said seriously.

"Alright then lets go." Yaten sighed.

"No."

"What?!" Both cried in horror.

"Kakyuu is our princess but she needs you two to protect her. We don't know if there are any more enemies out there. I have to do this on my own." He said as he looked out the window and at the Moon. "Follow her light..." He whispered as a shooting star shot past the Moon. Yes. He would find his sister and learn who he was in the past.

He had to.

* * *

**Where is Layla? Can Seiya find her light? What will happen next?**

**Wait and find out c:**

**Okay so thats the end of chapter 1. I'm working on chapter 2 at the minute and I have my trusted beta reader to keep me on track c:**

**If you liked it please review if not then don't.**

**Until next time**

**LadyLilyRose~**


	2. Honor

**I just want to say a big thank you to those who have read this/reviewed/faved/followed c: you have made me very very happy. Alright enough with the sappy talk.**

**Here is chapter 2. It may seem that Mamoru is different but this is set after the star season. My beta reader loves it so I think i'm doing something right lol.**

**Also check out Dark Dream on my fictionpress account c: **

**Okay on with the story. Enjoy**

******I don't own Sailor Moon but all OCs in this story I do own.**

* * *

Honor. Pride. Mamoru has always been a man of honor even in his past but sometimes his pride stopped him from allowing others into his life. Usagi was the first that broke down the walls he built. He loved her dearly but there was always something holding him back from fully letting her into his heart. Maybe it was his fear of those who got close to him would either leave him or die like his parents.

Mamoru shook his head as he tried to focus on his studies. It had been a few days since Usagi healed Chaos and he had gotten an offer from the college in America to come back. He refused and took the offer for the top University in Japan instead. He could remember the shock on Usagi's face when she found the letter on the table.

"This is hopeless." He muttered as he slammed the book shut. Grabbing his coffee cup, Mamoru stood up and went over to the kitchen. As he poured himself a fresh cup the door bell went. _"Who on earth is that?"_ He thought as he looked at the time. Setting down his cup, he walked over to the door as the ringing got persistant. "I'm coming!" He snapped as he opened the door. He raised an eyebrow as Minako was standing at the door panting.

"Tried...cell phone..." She panted.

"Minako calm down. Take a deep breath before you pass out." Mamoru said as he let her in.

"No time. Usagi..." She trailed off as she caught her breath.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" Mamoru's heart was racing at the thought of something being wrong with Usagi.

"She's fading Mamoru. We don't know why." Minako said seriously. Mamoru's eyes went wide. He had been so distracted with his studies that he didn't notice the slight pull on the bond he shared with Usagi. Without warning, he grabbed his green coat and keys. "Mamoru?"

"I'll drive. She's at the temple right?" He asked as they left. Minako nodded as they got into his car and he started the engine.

"Mamoru...it will be hard. Ami can't find the reason and Michiru can't see anything in her mirror. Rei has tried the fires so many times..." She trailed off. She looked at Mamoru who was focused on the road ahead. His hands were clenching the steering wheel tightly and his eyes were filled with so many emotions.

"I know..." He trailed off as they reached the temple. Minako had just barely stepped out of the car when Mamoru shut his door and ran up the stairs.

"That man can move when he wants to." Minako muttered as she ran up after him.

"Mamoru." Ami gasped. "Wait! Usagi is sleeping." She said making Mamoru stop in his place. He turned around and looked at her.

"What is going on? She was fine yesterday." Mamoru said worried. Rei and Makoto looked at each other before looking back at the Prince of Earth.

"Mamoru are you alright?" Makoto asked.

"Usagi is lying in that room, going through goodness knows what and you are asking me if _I'm _alright?" Mamoru asked in clear annoyance. "Ami."

"I have scanned Usagi several times. When we got back the other day, she was low on energy but nothing seemed out of the ordinary." Ami said as she brought out her computer. "I scanned her when she fainted earlier and I have been every half an hour since then. My latest scan shows this." She said as she turned her computer around. Mamoru looked at the vitals before him and frowned. As a training doctor, everything seemed fine but for a Lunarian...this was not fine.

"She's..." Mamoru trailed off.

"She's dying." Ami said sadly. "She hid how she was really feeling from us."

"Stupid girl." Haruka grumbled from her corner. Makoto shot her a glare making Haruka hiss slightly. "Don't you dare glare at me. We are all thinking the same thing."

"It's just like the Princess to do this." Hotaru said softly. Michiru shook her head as she looked at her mirror again.

"Michiru?" Rei asked softly.

"I can't see anything." Michiru said as she willed her mirror away. "It's so frustrating." She sighed angrily. Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. Michiru tried to smile back but it was no use. Everyone was worried about Usagi.

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, a clear sign he was upset.

"I should have been here earlier." Mamoru said softly. "Why didn't anyone call me?"

"Usagi went all Serenity on us." Makoto blushed softly. "She ordered us not to call you." She said slightly afraid of the gold swimming in Mamoru's eyes.

"Mamoru...she didn't want to worry you." Minako said trying to ease the tension.

"You should have called me straight away!" He all but yelled at them. He turned around and went straight into the room where Usagi was sleeping. He felt his heart stop at the sight before him. Usagi was lying on a bed, her breathing was very shallow and her once slightly tanned skin was now sickly white. Her bright golden blonde hair had turned into a pale yellow.

He gently touched her cheek causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Mamo..." She couldn't speak as she coughed. He got a tissue quickly as she coughed up some blood. He wiped it away gently as her coughing fit eased.

"Shush. Just rest Usako." He said softly as she went to speak. "You were silly for going all Princess on the girls. What if you got worse and I wasn't here?" He asked softly. Usagi's eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't want to worry you."

"I know. Just rest." He said sternly. She nodded as she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out.

Mamoru looked at her sleeping form with sad eyes. He knew she was dying and there was nothing he could do to help. Not even his crystal would work, it would only prolong her suffering. He gently stood up and pulled the blanket over her when she shivered. He kissed her forehead lightly and left. He shut the door as quietly as he could and went back to where the girls were.

"Next time she gives you an order that you all feel is not right, override it." He said in an angry tone. "Now Rei, I need to talk to you." He said making Rei raise an eyebrow but she followed him outside.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need Kou Seiya's number." He said shocking her.

"Why? You know how he feels towards Usagi." Rei said in shock.

"That's why he needs to see her. From what I have seen, it's not looking good Rei." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. "So do you have his number or not?"

"I do. Let me get my phone." Rei said as she went inside. She picked up her phone and ignored the questionable looks from the girls. She gave him the number and went back inside.

Mamoru held in a breath as he typed in the number and it rang for a few moments.

"Hello Seiya. It's Mamoru Chiba." Mamoru said before Seiya answered.

_"Mamoru? What do you want?" _

"It's Usagi...you need to come to the Cherry Hill Temple straight away." Mamoru said. He heard Seiya's deep inhale.

_"I'll be there in 10."_

* * *

**Mamoru calling Seiya? What's wrong with Usagi? What will happen to her and the future?  
**

**Wait and find out c:**

**Okay that's the end of chapter 2 c: hope you all liked it. chapter 3 is on its way**

**If you liked it then review if not don't.**

**Until next time**

**LadyLilyRose~**


	3. Peace

**Long awaited chapter 3 is here c: Okay this story is going really well and I'm really happy with how its progressing. A big thank you to those who reviewed chapter 2. your reviews keep me going c:  
**

**Okay on with the chapter :) enjoy**

******I don't own Sailor Moon but all OCs in this story I do own.**

* * *

Strength. Peace. Usagi has always fought for peace and she never relied on others for strength. Even in the darkest of times, she always remained strong. That was until the final fight with Chaos. She couldn't hold it together anymore. She was tired of always being strong. She just wanted to be a normal teenage girl in High school. She thought that healing Chaos and everything going back to normal, she would get that wish.

How wrong she was. It was the complete opposite.

She would never get to have her baby girl. Her precious Chibi Usa. A tear leaked from Usagi's closed eyes as she thought everything over. Many thought she was just some dumb blonde that tripped up over thin air.

That was far from it.

Usagi was a smart woman. She knew a lot more than she let on. She just didn't like to draw attention to herself so she kept it hidden. Growing up in the past, she was taught by the best and that knowledge came with her when she was reborn. Unfortunately so did her Lunarian traits. She ate more than normal to keep her energy levels up but Earth's gravity was heavier than the Moon's. So naturally she found it hard to keep awake and be graceful. Her mind was out of this world. Everything in Earth language confused her so teachers thought she was dyslexic but she wasn't. Her mind was completely Lunarian. If Ami gave her something to read in Martian or Mercurian, she would read it no problem. That's why she struggled at school.

Mamoru...Usagi loved him dearly but now she realized that it was a brotherly love she felt for him. The love Serenity felt for Endymion was in the past and it wasn't fair on them both to have a past decide how they were to feel about each other. She wished she had been honest with him to start off with but once she found out about Chibi Usa, she made up her mind and kept silent.

Usagi sighed softly in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard yelling from outside the room. She winced as she sat up. She knew she was dying and there was nothing to be done. Her crystal was weak and so was she. Slowly moving, she managed to stand up but she was leaning on the wall. Taking a deep breath she left the room.

**Meanwhile**

"I don't care if he called you! You have brought more harm than good." Haruka yelled at Seiya who was currently being held back by Mamoru.

"You..." Seiya hissed. "Who was there for Usagi when you both betrayed her?" Haruka stopped struggling against Makoto and Setsuna when Seiya's words hit her. "The Starlights were. Who comforted her when everyone else was gone? We did. You and Michiru left her when she needed you the most."

"We didn't betray her." Michiru looked away in shame. "We did what we thought was right."

"No you both protected your own asses." Seiya hissed at her. "You abandoned her and yet you claim all I brought was harm? I stopped her from..."

"Seiya stop." Usagi's weak voice entered the room making everyone stop what they were doing.

"Usagi!" "Princess!" The girls all cried. Mamoru hid a smirk as he let Seiya go and within a heartbeat, Seiya was by Usagi's side.

"Usagi. What on earth are you doing out of bed?" Seiya asked as she leaned on him for support.

"It was hard to rest with you and Haruka yelling at each other." She said weakly. Haruka looked down blushing slightly while Seiya remained the same.

"Come on. You need to rest." He said as with little effort, he lifted her into his arms and took her back to the room she was in.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Setsuna asked softly.

"Nope." Mamoru said with a small smile. "And none of you are going to separate them." He said pinning a glare on each of them. "You say Seiya did the damage but it wasn't him. It was you." He said in a serious tone.

"Mamoru we..." Rei trailed off.

"I do not want to hear it." Mamoru said as he raised his hand. "You will leave them alone."

**Meanwhile**

"Seiya...why are you here?" Usagi whispered as he placed her gently on the bed.

"Mamoru called me. Why didn't you tell them how you were really feeling?" Seiya said in a clearly annoyed tone.

"I didn't want to burden them." Usagi said softly.

"What about Mamoru? Chibi Usa? The girls are worried. Haruka wouldn't try to kill me if she wasn't worried." Seiya said seriously. "You think they wouldn't miss you if you died? They all count on you Usagi."

"I'm tired of always being strong Seiya. I'm just tired of it. I want to be at peace. I want to see my momma and papa. I never asked for this life. I never asked for any of it but I took it on board and became the leader they wanted me to be." Usagi said softly as she turned away. Seiya's heart broke at the sight of her tears. He gently touched her cheek and wiped some away gently with his thumb.

"Your parents wouldn't want you to be like this. Neither would your earth parents. I know it's hard Usagi but you have to fight this. Think about Chibi Usa." Seiya said softly. Usagi stared at him with sad eyes.

"I don't have the strength to fight anymore Seiya. I have fought for too long." She whispered as more tears fell. Seiya leant down and placed a light kiss on her lips. Usagi gasped lightly but kissed him back.

"I will always fight for you." He whispered against her lips. Usagi didn't say anything as she closed her eyes. "Usagi?" He asked softly. After a few moments of silence he realized she wasn't breathing. "No...no...no...Usagi!" He cried out suddenly making everyone run in. Mamoru's eyes widened at the sight. He couldn't feel Usagi through their bond anymore.

"No...she can't be dead." Minako whispered. Each girl all cried out suddenly while clutching their chests.

"She's gone..." Setsuna whispered.

"The last of the Moon princesses is dead." Hotaru said sadly.

"No." Seiya said making everyone look at him. "She isn't dead. There is still hope." He said as he laid Usagi on the bed. "There is always hope."

* * *

**What will happen next? Is Usagi really dead? Wait and find out  
**

**(Now I'm hiding from everyone) Okay big ending. Hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 4 is in the works so it won't be too long now.**

**If you liked it then please review (I love it when I see new reviews in my inbox) if you didn't then don't. c:**

**Until next time everyone**

**LadyLilyRose~**


	4. Innocence

**Okay...I hope you all don't hate me for the massive twist to the last chapter. I promise there will be a reason for it and who knows what will happen next. Okay chapter 4 has arrived. Is on a roll with this story and I has a feeling this one is going to go to the end c:**

**Anyway hope you all like and enjoy **

******I don't own Sailor Moon but all OCs in this story I do own.**

* * *

Innocence. Kindness. Chibi Usa was raised by the kindest couple she ever knew. She adored her parents. Some mistook her innocence for being naive but she was far from it. Sure she didn't understand some things but she was smarter than others thought. Like her mother, she hated fighting or anything negative. Happiness was the one thing she wanted for her friends and family.

Chibi Usa smiled as she walked through the halls of the Crystal Palace with Luna-P trailing behind her. Her smile widened when she saw her mother talking to her father.

"Mommy, Papa." Chibi Usa smiled as she picked up her pace but she wasn't running. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled as she turned around and within seconds Chibi Usa jumped into her arms.

"We missed you sweetheart." Neo-Queen Serenity smiled as Chibi Usa hugged her father.

"We did sweetie." Chibi Usa's eyes beamed but something was wrong. She could feel it.

"What's wrong?" Chibi Usa asked worried.

"Sweetheart, we have to ask something of you." Neo-Queen Serenity said softly.

"Anything mama." Chibi Usa said looking at her parents with serious eyes.

"We need you to go back into the past. Usagi...she is in trouble and she needs your help." Neo-Queen Serenity said sadly. Chibi Usa's eyes widened in shock.

"What has happened?"

"Usagi was severely injured in her final battle against Chaos. She didn't tell anyone but she got worse over the past few days. She needs your help." Chibi Usa nodded as she clutched Luna-P in her hands.

"I'll go back." Chibi Usa said softly. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled as she kissed her daughter's crescent moon and so did her father.

"Be careful sweetheart. We will be watching over you." Neo-Queen Serenity said with a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I love you both." Chibi Usa said as she hugged her parents.

"We love you too sweetheart." Her father smiled as Chibi Usa left.

"I'm worried. What if..." Serenity trailed off when her husband looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"She will be fine Usagi. Trust in our daughter. She can do this."

"You're right." Serenity said as they went to find the Senshi.

**Meanwhile**

Everyone was in shock. It had been a hour since Usagi left them. Haruka was in denial and so was Rei. Everyone else couldn't speak.

"She can't be dead. She can't be." Rei said as she tried to communicate with the fire again.

"Give it up Rei." Makoto sighed tiredly. "The fire won't speak to you so don't force it."

"You are all giving up! Seiya is the only one that is trying to do something." Rei snapped. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at Rei but his attention turned to Seiya who came out from the room where Usagi was in.

"You alright?" Mamoru asked. "What did Kakyuu say?"

"She said she doesn't know how this happened. It could have been anything." Seiya sighed.

"What's going on? Why is everyone sad?" Chibi Usa said from behind them. Minako screeched as she was the first to jump up and hug the shocked Chibi Usa.

"Chibi Usa?" Hotaru asked shocked.

"What is it?" Chibi Usa asked when everyone was staring at her. "Have I got something on my face?"

"No. Your hair is darker." Michiru said confused.

"Oh that. Yeah mommy said I'm going through a phase with my hair." Chibi Usa shrugged. "So what is going on? Mommy said that Usagi is in trouble and she needs my help."

"Chibi Usa...Usagi is gone." Haruka said softly. Chibi Usa snorted shocking everyone.

"Mama can't be gone. She isn't that weak. Mama..."

"Small Lady. She is gone." Setsuna said shocking Chibi Usa.

"No..." Chibi Usa whispered. "I'm still here!" She cried.

"Chibi Usa..." Makoto began when Chibi Usa pushed past them and ran up to Mamoru and Seiya.

"Where is she?" Chibi Usa asked with tears falling. Seiya knelt down before the troubled child and placed his hands on her shoulders. "She's really gone?"

"Yes but like you said you are still here so there is still hope Chibi Usa." He said with a sad smile. Chibi Usa couldn't stop the tears from falling as she clutched onto Seiya.

"Why?" She cried. Seiya shot Mamoru a look to say why he wasn't comforting his daughter.

"She wants you." Mamoru mouthed. Seiya nodded slightly as he carried on trying to ease Chibi Usa's sobs. It was hard for everyone to hear but after a while Chibi Usa fell asleep in Seiya's arms.

"I'm gonna take her back to my place. While everyone was gone, Usagi had stayed with us for a bit. We still have her room." Seiya said softly shocking everyone. "Usagi's parents had left town with Shingo so she had nowhere to go."

"You..." Haruka growled but stopped when Chibi Usa whimpered.

"Why can't she stay with Mamoru?" Michiru asked.

"I have a job that requires me to work either day or night." Mamoru said softly. "It's best if Chibi Usa stays with Seiya and the others."

"But..." Haruka trailed off. "We could look after her."

"How about we ask Chibi Usa when she wakes up?" Rei asked. For a moment Chibi Usa opened her eyes.

"I want to stay with Seiya." Chibi Usa whispered softly.

"Then it's sorted." Mamoru said with a small smile. "Chibi Usa will stay with Seiya."

"But...fine." Haruka said in annoyed tone as she left the temple. The others left knowing they had to get some rest. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

"Thank you Mamoru. I know how hard it is for you." Seiya said as Chibi Usa mumbled something in her sleep making both men smile.

"She is just like Usagi. It may be hard for me but I can't begin to imagine how much pain you are in." Mamoru said looking at him with sad eyes.

"Funny how things turn out." Seiya said as he stood up with Chibi Usa in his arms.

"Yeah. Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be tough." Mamoru said making Seiya nod once.

"You too." He said as he left with Chibi Usa.

**Later on**

"Man she is just like her mother. She sure can eat." Yaten chuckled at Chibi Usa's big appetite.

"I can hear you." Chibi Usa giggled. "I'm half Lunarian so I get my eating habits from my mom. It helps keep our energy up."

"That's right. The Earth is very different to the Moon." Taiki said softly.

"So Chibi Usa, have you ever met your grandmother?" Yaten asked.

"Once, when I was Black Lady." Chibi Usa said looking at a bracelet on her wrist. It was exactly like the one her mother had when she was a Princess. "My grandma gave me this in hopes I would remember who I really was. It helped a lot. I never saw her after again. I wished on the Silver Crystal so many times but nothing worked." Chibi Usa said softly. Seiya placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently.

"Well you will be able to see her tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you?" Chibi Usa asked with wide eyes. Seiya nodded with a small grin making Chibi Usa smile.

"Then we can get mama back."

* * *

**Ooh what is going on with Mamoru? Is Haruka finally admitting defeat and thinking of working with Seiya and the others? What is going to happen to Chibi Usa?  
**

**Read and find out c:**

**Okay I hope you all enjoyed that.  
**

**If you liked it then please please review if not then don't**

**Until next time**

**LadyLilyRose~**


	5. Curious

**Okay here is the long awaited chapter 5. I know I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger in chapter 4 but all will be revealed soon so please don't come after me (yet) hehe.**

**Okay a big thank you to those who reviewed chapter 4. I love it when I see a new message in my inbox so keep them coming c:**

**Anyway on with the chapter. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon but all OCs in this story I do own.**

* * *

Curious. Stubborn. Seiki Hoshino has always been a curious child. Even from when she was little. She would go off for hours exploring things or stay indoors and study. Her parents were very proud of her. Because of her curious nature, she got accepted into one of the best universities in the USA. She was born in Japan but her parents moved when she was a baby. Like her mother she was very stubborn. Once she made up her mind, she never changed it. A trait that irked both her parents no matter what.

Seiki sighed softly as she pulled her long wavy black hair into a ponytail. She applied a light cover of eye shadow that made her pale blue eyes sparkle like blue topaz. She placed the small tray on her dressing table and walked over to a mirror to check her reflection. She wore a pale blue dress that gave her slightly dark skin a glow, a mix of her parents she always thought. Her father was dark skinned while her mother was light.

"Seiki, come on sweetheart. You will be late if you don't leave now." Mrs Hoshino called from downstairs.

"Coming mom." Seiki called back. Looking at her reflection one more time with a smile, Seiki grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.

"What have we said about running indoors?" Mr Hoshino smiled at his daughter. Seiki giggled as she kissed her father's cheek.

"Not to daddy." She smiled as she met her mother outside. Her car had been taken away for repairs so her mother was driving her to work. She worked as receptionist in one of the most popular bookstores in the city. She loved to read like her father but her favourite tales were myths and fantasy. Her parents didn't like the stories she was reading but they never told her to stop.

"So dear...have you given any thought to Harvard?" Mrs Hoshino asked making Seiki roll her eyes. She made it clear that she didn't want to go to any of the universities in the USA instead she wanted to go to Japan. She couldn't explain why but she did. Her parents refused completely and her mother applied for a place in Harvard for her.

"No mother." Seiki said as she looked out the window. She felt as if something was missing from her life but she didn't know what it was.

"Seiki, the semester is nearly finished. You really need to think about this." Mrs Hoshino said as they arrived at the bookstore.

"I know mother but I don't want to go back to university, I want to go to Japan." She said as she kissed her mother's cheek and got out of the car. Mrs Hoshino sighed deeply as she watched her daughter walk into the bookstore.

Once she was back in the house, she found her husband in his study.

"Love what's wrong?" Mr Hoshino asked worried.

"We have to tell her the truth dear. Seiki wants to go to Japan." She said softly.

**Meanwhile**

Seiki sighed to herself as she placed some books away. Today was very quiet, so as normal she had everything sorted and was reading. Her boss Mr Adams was working on something when a customer walked in.

"Hello how can I help you?" Mr Adams asked.

"I would like to speak to an employee of yours. Miss Seiki Hoshino." The woman said with a kind smile. She had long dark red hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail that framed her narrow red eyes.

"Sure. Seiki." Mr Adams called out making Seiki pop her head from behind a self.

"Yes Mr Adams?"

"This lady would like to speak to you." He smiled gently.

"Oh hello." Seiki said as she walked up to her. "I'm Seiki Hoshino."

"Yes." The woman smiled. "My apologies, my name is Mrs Aikyuu Hiroshi. I am a friend of your brother." She smiled softly.

"My brother? I am sorry Mrs Hiroshi but I am an only child." Seiki said confused.

"Oh dear. They didn't tell you?" Aikyuu asked sadly. Seiki looked at Mr Adams with a soft look and he nodded with a smile.

"It is very quiet today so you can have the day off. I believe I do owe you a day off from last week." Mr Adams said with a smile.

"Thank you." Seiki said as she grabbed her coat and Aikyuu waited outside. "So you say I have a brother?" She asked as they walked to the park.

"Yes his name is Kou Seiya." She smiled. "He lives in Japan now with his friends Kou Yaten and Kou Taiki."

"If they are friends then why do they share the same name?" Seiki asked.

"They are that close that they decided to share the same name. Tell me Seiki what do you know about the legends of the Moon Kingdom?" She asked.

"I know that there was a princess who fell in love but the relationship was forbidden and it caused a war." Seiki said confused.

"That is true. This may come as a shock to you but Seiki everything you know about the Moon Kingdom is true. A thousand years ago there was a Princess and her name was Serenity. She did fall in love but a woman waged war on the planets and it destroyed everything. Serenity's mother Selenity sent everyone to Earth in the future for a second chance. You and your brother were part of that group that was sent here for a second change."

"You're crazy." Seiki said as she went to walk away.

"Seiki stop." She said sternly. "You have been having dreams about a life that seems like a dream?"

"How did..." Seiki trailed off. Aikyuu smiled as she placed a ticket into her hand. "This is a one way ticket to Tokyo. The flight leaves tomorrow morning. If you want to know the truth about your brother then get on the plan. If not then rip it up and you will never hear from me again. The choice is yours. Follow the light within." She said as she kissed Seiki's forehead. Seiki inhaled sharply as she felt a strange yet warm tingling flow through her body but it left as quickly as it came. Aikyuu smiled fondly at her before turning around and walking away.

Seiki stared at the ticket in her hands with shaking hands. She had a brother! Everything she knew about the Moon Kingdom was apparently true. She didn't know what to do at that moment. She looked at the sky like she always did when she was confused. What did Aikyuu mean by 'Follow the light within'? She had a feeling that if she went to Japan she would find out.

**Later on**

Seiki had walked around the town for a little bit, trying to clear her mind and she made her decision. Now to talk to her parents.

"Mom. Dad. I need to talk to you both." Seiki said softly making Mr and Mrs Hoshino look at her with wide eyes. "I spoke to a lady called Aikyuu Hiroshi today." She said softly making her parents gasp. "She told me I have a brother called Kou Seiya. Is it true?" She asked.

"Seiki you are an only child." Mr Hoshino said softly.

"I need to find the answers to my questions and for that I have to go to Japan."

"No!" Mrs Hoshino gasped. "You can't go sweetie."

"Mom, I love you so much but I have to do this. Please." Seiki begged softly. Mr Hoshino sighed sadly as he held his wife's hand.

"Nothing we say will change your mind?" He asked causing Seiki to shake her head. "Alright."

"But..." Mrs Hoshino trailed off with tears forming.

"Love, she has to do this." Mr Hoshino said softly. She nodded as Seiki hugged them both.

"I promise I will keep in contact no matter what." Seiki said with a smile. She was scared of going to a new place where she knew nobody but she had to do this. If this Kou Seiya was her brother then she needed to find out how that was possible.

She knew what she had to do and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

**Seiki is on her way to Japan. What will happen next? What does she have to do with the Starlights?  
**

**Wait and find out c:**

**Okay chapter 6 is underway and will be finished soon. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**If you liked it then please please review c: if not then don't.**

**Until next time**

**LadyLilyRose~**


	6. Wise

**Okay here is chapter 6. I know the last chapter may have seem a bit strange but I promise everything will come into view soon c:**

**Anyway here it is and enjoy.**

******************I don't own Sailor Moon but all OCs in this story I do own.**

* * *

A caring mother. A wise Queen. Selenity was a mother first then a Queen. She could still remember the day she held her precious daughter in her arms. She remembered the love she felt for the tiny little bundle. She could still remember the tears in her husband eyes as he held their daughter for the first time.

Selenity sighed sadly as she looked at the Earth from the Moon. She saved her daughter from a fate that was not meant to be hers. Because she saved her daughter, she was forever cursed to remain on the Moon. A wandering spirit. Trapped in between. Not alive nor at peace. All that kept her going was the memories she had of her precious Serenity and dear husband Kiran.

She could still remember the day that he died. It was a horrible day for both mother and daughter but it brought them closer together. Like herself, Serenity was a daddy's girl, it didn't mean that she didn't love her mother just as much. She just did everything with her father. He taught her how to fight, how to be strong. Selenity hugged herself while thinking of her own father's death. She had been 15 when her father died and her mother Selene became more protective over her. Serenity didn't mind it when Selenity became more protective over her.

The only thing Selenity wished was that she didn't shelter Serenity as much as she did.

Like her mother, Selenity couldn't take the chance as at any moment she could have lost her daughter.

'_What good it did me. My over protectiveness caused Serenity to rebel and the kingdom was destroyed.'_ Selenity thought with a slight hint of bitterness. Shaking her head softly, she knew she shouldn't start feeling bitter. She was not a bitter person and she was not about to become one now.

She looked at the Earth with longing in her eyes before turning away and walking towards the prayer room where she could look upon her daughter. After reaching her destination, Selenity gently waved her hand across a small crystal but what she saw broke her heart.

"This is not how this was supposed to be. You were supposed to live a happy life. Filled with love and joy. I see the choice I made only caused you heartache." Selenity whispered sadly. "I hope you are at peace my bunny." She whispered. Selenity's eyes went wide as she felt the auras of the Sailor Senshi touch the Moon. Selenity went straight outside but never ran as a Queen never runs.

"Where are we?" Selenity hid a chuckle as she looked at the group that had protected her daughter with their very lives.

"Welcome to the Moon." Selenity said softly making the Senshi all fall to one knee including Mamoru. Chibi Usa gasped as her hold on Seiya's hand tightened.

"Grandma." Chibi Usa whispered. Selenity smiled sadly as she walked over to them and she gently patted Chibi Usa's head but she didn't feel it.

"You grow each day Small Lady. You look just like your mother when she was your age."

"I do?" Chibi Usa asked with hope. Selenity nodded as she opened her hand to reveal a holograph image of a small Serenity. Chibi Usa's eyes widened and she smiled sadly.

"Queen Selenity. We are here because..." Setsuna began in a soft voice.

"My daughter is dead. I know. I may be here but I do have my ways of watching over you all. I owe you a great debt for protecting my daughter when she had no one Star Fighter." She said looking at Seiya.

"It's just Seiya, Your Majesty." Seiya said with a bow. Selenity smiled as she winked at Chib Usa who just giggled.

"Very well. And you must be Yaten." She said looking at the silver haired Starlight. "And you are Taiki." She said looking at the brown haired Starlight.

"Yes we are." Taiki said while bowing while Yaten did the same thing.

"I see. Please follow me. I am sure you all have questions." She said as she walked towards a room that seemed to remain intact.

"A lot of questions." Seiya said under his breath but Selenity heard it.

"You hold some hate towards me." Selenity said stopping in her place. Seiya raised an eyebrow as he looked at the woman that was Usagi's past mother.

"I do not hate you. I just hate the fact you weren't there for Usagi when she needed you the most." Seiya said and that hit a nerve for the past Queen.

"Seiya!" Everyone exclaimed but Selenity raised her hand to stop the Senshi from lunging for the man that protected her daughter.

"You are right. I was not there for my daughter but I did everything in my power to give her and her friends a second chance. Do you think it is easy for me to be here and not with my daughter and granddaughter? You may have been told a few things by Usagi but you cannot understand my pain as a parent until you are one. I have not been able to be there on Earth for my daughter because I cannot leave the Moon. Trust me when I say this. I have tried." She said as she turned around and waved her hand when they reached a door.

The symbols on the door began to glow softly. The door opened with a loud creak to reveal a beautiful room. The girls realized it was the private family wing.

"What is this place?" Seiya asked. Mamoru hid a chuckle as he and the girls all sat down on the chairs provided. Chibi Usa sat beside her grandmother while Seiya, Yaten and Taiki sat on the floor.

"This was the family wing of the Moon castle. I spent many years here with my daughter and husband." Selenity said softly but her eyes were distant.

"Grandma?" Chibi Usa asked worried.

"I am fine my little pink bunny." Selenity smiled at her. "Ask your questions now." She said softly.

"What happened to Usagi?" Rei asked seriously. "I tried to read the fires so many times but I was blocked."

"After my daughter healed Chaos, she hid one thing from you all." Selenity said softly.

"What was that?" Makoto asked.

"How badly damaged her star seed was." Selenity said making Haruka and the others look at each other with wide eyes. "My daughter was a strong woman. She did not like showing how weak she was. So to stop you all from worrying, she hid how weak and damaged she was. She believed that her star seed would heal but she was wrong. Over the days, it got weaker and so she got sicker. Earlier on, the light faded and so did she."

"Can we save her?" Michiru asked softly.

"By restoring her star seed to its full glory, yes." Selenity said softly.

"How can we do that?!" Haruka exclaimed.

"You will know when the time is right." Selenity said softly. "It is time for you to return to Earth."

"But..." The girls all protested. Selenity ignored their protests and looked at her granddaughter with a soft smile.

"Open your hand my little pink bunny." She said softly. Chibi Usa did so as Selenity waved her hand over Chibi Usa's hands. A beautiful gold and silver music box appeared in Chibi Usa's hands. It was decorated with the different forms of the Moon and stars. "I had this made in the past when I had hoped..." She trailed off.

"I'll treasure it forever grandma. It's beautiful." Chibi Usa felt tears form as she clutched the music box to her chest.

"It has a melody that Serenity loved when she was a child. It was the only thing that helped her sleep at night." She smiled at her granddaughter. Chibi Usa nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. Selenity looked at Seiya with pleading eyes and he understood what she was asking of him. Without hesitating, despite Haruka's growl, Seiya picked up the distraught Chibi Usa.

"Thank you for your help." Seiya said softly. Selenity nodded softly in return.

"Good luck." She said as they left the throne room. She found it hard to listen to Chibi Usa's cries but she knew it had to be done. Once she knew that they were back on Earth, Selenity went straight back to the prayer room. She waved her hand over the crystal and breathed out in relief when she saw that Chibi Usa had calmed down after arriving back on Earth.

"Mama?" Selenity turned around when she heard the one voice she never thought she would hear again.

"Serenity!"

* * *

**More questions than answers for the Senshi. What will happen next?  
**

**Wait and find out c:**

**Okay that is the end of chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be in the works tomorrow as its late and I have work in the morning. **

**Hoped you all enjoyed that. Please review if you liked it if not then don't.**

**Until next time**

**LadyLilyRose~**


	7. Loyal

**I am soooooo sosrry for the long wait guys. I have had a lot to deal with the past couple of weeks not to mention my laptop has crashed so I'm using my mom's very old laptop, just until I can get mine fixed but I am saving up for a few one. Anyway you all didn't need to know that lol.**

**Okay a big big thank you to everyone who has waited and reviewed chapter 6. I promise I am going to try to keep on top of updates etc.**

**Anyway here is chapter 7, hope you all enjoy**

**I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the OC characters**

* * *

Protective. Loyal. Haruka has always been protective of her princess and those that she cares deeply about. She has always felt protective over Usagi even when she wasn't part of the team. Haruka was lost then Usagi brought her back. She still couldn't believe her kitten was gone. Haruka shook her head gently as she thought things over. She knew Usagi would yell at her for being sad but without Usagi, Haruka felt at a loss on what to do with her life.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked softly. Haruka didn't say anything as they got back to the temple.

"Haruka stop." Setsuna said sternly. Haruka didn't stop when Setsuna spoke, instead she walked into the room where Usagi was lying still as death.

"Usagi, wake up." Haruka whispered as she fell to her knees before her princess. "Please." She begged as she felt tears sting her eyes. "Please kitten." A sob escaped her throat as the tears fell like rain. "I am supposed to protect you. How can I protect you if you aren't here?" She whispered as she made no effort to wipe the tears away.

"Haruka." Seiya said from behind her. Haruka saw red as she stood up and reached for her transformation pen. "Whoa! Hold on a second."

"This is all your fault! Usagi was happy before you and those two came into our lives! She was alive and happy." Haruka yelled at him. "It's your fault she is dead! You brought Chaos to our system and she fought with everything she had. Now Usagi..." Haruka's voice broke off in a sob as she clutched her pen tighter in her hand.

"Haruka. I know you are angry but trust me when I say that Chaos would have come here anyway. We didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know you blame me for Usagi's death..." Seiya broke off in a whisper. "But I love her more than anything. I may not be her prince or soul mate but I love her. I was planning on leaving Earth with the others. We were going to leave for good."

"You were?" Haruka asked and Seiya nodded.

"Now you have two choices. Either you stay in this room and wallow in self pity about past mistakes or you help us find her star seed." Seiya said seriously. "The choice is yours but there is a mini version of Usagi out there that needs you. She won't let anyone else come near her not even me." He said as he left the room.

Haruka looked back at her princess and felt determination rise up in her again. She placed a soft kiss on Usagi's forehead like she did in the past.

"We will bring you back. I promise. Even if it costs me my life." Haruka said softly as she left the room. She saw Setsuna and Michiru trying to comfort the distraught princess but she wasn't having any of it. Like her mother, Chibi Usa had the power to raise a shield around her so that no one could get in.

"Leave me alone." Chibi Usa cried. Haruka went straight over to the young princess and placed a hand on the barrier. "Haruka..." She whispered.

"Let the barrier go little one. It's going to do you no good." Haruka said in a calm yet stern tone. Chibi Usa nodded through tears as she let the barrier fall. "Now come here." She said as Chibi Usa burst into tears then ran up to her.

"I want my mama back." Chibi Usa sobbed. Haruka felt tears form but she refused to let them fall.

"Now you listen here Chibi Usa. We are going to get your mother back but we need your help. You have to be strong for her and your father." She said looking at her with serious eyes. "You are a Princess of the Moon and Earth. It's time for you to start behaving like one. That is what your mother and grandmother would want."

"You're right." Chibi Usa said as she wiped away her tears. Seiya smiled knowing Haruka was back and so was Sailor Uranus.

"That's the Chibi Usa I know." Haruka smiled lightly but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. "So where to?" She asked looking at Seiya and Mamoru.

"Queen Selenity said that when the time was right we would know." Mamoru said softly. "So, I think it is best if we all just go home and catch up on some well needed rest." He said making everyone sigh to themselves.

"I guess you are right." Makoto sighed.

"Okay, if we feel anything is different or wrong we use our communicators." Minako said and everyone nodded. Chibi Usa clutched her music box tightly in her hands. So tightly it was starting to cut into her skin. Seiya noticed right away and gently pulled it out from her hands.

"Chibi Usa, you don't have to worry okay. We are going to get your mother back." He said as Mamoru walked over to them. "Can you heal her cuts?"

"I'm not the Prince of Earth for nothing." Mamoru said as with a glowing gold hand, he gently touched Chibi Usa's hands. Chibi Usa gasped as the warmth of Earth rushed through her fingers, healing the cuts she caused.

"Thank you..." Chibi Usa trailed off for a second but caught herself. "Daddy."

Mamoru forced a smile thinking no one could tell the difference but Haruka and Seiya did. Both didn't say a word as everyone began to leave.

"Am I still staying with Seiya and the others?" Chibi Usa asked and Mamoru nodded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I have to work and it wouldn't be fair on you." Mamoru said as he ruffled her hair slightly noticing it had darkened since they visited the Moon.

"It's alright. I understand. I like talking with Princess Kakyuu." She giggled. "She tells me funny stories about everyone."

"Interesting." Taiki and Yaten both said looking at each other then chuckling. Everyone left the shrine apart from Rei and Haruka.

"Something is going on between Chibi Usa, Seiya and Mamoru." Haruka said without looking at Rei.

"Yes I have noticed but Usagi and Mamoru haven't been the way they should be for a very long time. I think they were only together for Chibi Usa." Rei sighed.

"That's true but..." Haruka trailed off. "We all forced her. More the Outers than anyone else."

"There must have been a reason for Seiya to come to Earth and the way he and Usagi connected..." Rei looked at Haruka with serious eyes. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't know. There is just something about him that I have forgotten and it's really unsettling me." Haruka admitted. "Get some rest Rei." She said as she waved goodbye and left the shrine.

"Oh Haruka...you wanted to protect Usagi but we all know we couldn't protect her from everything." Rei whispered as she went inside.

Haruka sighed as she walked into the house that she, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru shared. After the whole thing with Nehelenia, Hotaru's father said it was best for Hotaru to remain with them. He didn't know why he felt that way but he knew she would be safer with them.

"Haruka are you alright?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed early. Wake me up if there is anything new." Haruka said as she walked past Hotaru who looked very worried. "Don't worry Hotaru. We will find her."

"It's you I'm worried about Haruka. I haven't seen you this unsettled since Usagi almost lost her life to Pharaoh 90." Hotaru said softly. Haruka smiled as she ruffled Hotaru's black hair making her giggle.

"Don't worry. I will be fine." She said as she walked upstairs. Haruka sighed happily as she climbed into her bed. She was that tired that she couldn't be bothered to change into her sleeping clothes. She drifted off to sleep thinking of her princess and praying she was alright wherever she was.

**_Haruka's dream._**

**_Glittering lights, children giggling and people dancing. Young Princess Anemone had no idea why she was here in the Moon Palace. Her parents were the King and Queen of Uranus. _**

**_"Now Anemone, remember you are here to meet the heir of the Moon." Her mother said with a gentle smile. _**

**_"Yes mama." Anemone nodded as they were announced. _**

**_"Presenting King Arashi and Queen Amitzah of Uranus and their daughter Princess Anemone, heir of Uranus." A guard announced. Anemone held her breath as they walked down the stairs without tripping. As a child she was a little clumsy but not like the others she has seen. She saw Queen Selenity sitting on her throne with a neatly wrapped silver bundle in her arms with her husband Consort Prince Kiran beside her. _**

**_"Welcome to the Moon." Selenity smiled gently at them. "You must be little Anemone. Your mother has spoken a great deal of you."_**

**_Anemone snapped out of her daze and curtsied like she was taught. _**

**_"Thank you, Your Majesty." Anemone said sweetly making the Queen and her husband smile. _**

**_"Come here little one." Selenity said softly. Anemone looked at her parents but they both just smiled and nodded. Anemone gulped lightly as she walked over to them and the Queen stood up. Anemone gasped as the Queen placed the neatly wrapped bundle into her little arms. _**

**_"She is so pretty." Anemone said in awe as she looked at the now awake baby. She had the prettiest pale blue eyes she had ever seen and a little bit of silver hair was forming. "What is her name?" She asked without thinking._**

**_"Serenity. She likes you." Selenity smiled as Serenity was making little cooing sounds to Anemone. _**

**_"I like her too." She giggled. Arashi and Kiran both exchanged knowing smiles while Amitzah was so proud of her daughter._**

**_Flash forward 2 years_**

**_"Do you, Princess Anemone of Uranus, swear to protect and serve Princess Serenity Rose of the Moon?" Queen Selenity said in a soft yet commanding tone. _**

**_"I swear." Princess Anemone said as she was kneeling on one knee with her head held high._**

**_"Do you swear to do whatever is nessassary to keep Princess Serenity safe even if it meant your life?" She asked. She personally hated asking these questions because Anemone was so young but it had to be done._**

**_"I swear to do whatever it takes to keep Princess Serenity safe, even if it means my life." Princess Anemone said seriously. She may be 8 years old but she knew what she was saying and doing._**

**_"Rise, Princess Anemone now Sailor Uranus, Guardian and Protector of Princess Serenity." Queen Selenity smiled as a 2 year old Serenity raised her arms up towards Anemone. Anemone rose to her feet as the two year old jumped down from her father's arms and straight over to Anemone. _**

**_"Ane, Ane." Serenity giggled making Anemone smile fondly at her. _**

Haruka slowly woke from her dream and realized she had been crying. She remembered those two days very clearly. She looked out the window and at the Moon with longing eyes.

"I will find you Usagi. I swore on my life." Haruka whispered. "I won't fail."

* * *

**What will happen next? Wait and find out c:  
**

**Okay that is the end of chapter 7 and chapter 8 is in the works.**

**If you liked it then please review, if not then don't.**

**Until next time**

**LadyLilyRose~**


	8. Confusion

I am so so so sorry for the very long wait. I have had more problems with my laptop etc so I have been using my kindle to write. Anyway on with the chapter. I rewrote it a few times and not quiet happy with it, so I hope you all like it.

I don't own sailor moon (wish I did) but I do own the oc characters

* * *

Surprise. Confusion. Selenity was greatly surprised to see her daughter standing before her. She was also deeply confused on why Serenity was here and not in the Elysian Fields with her father and grandparents.

"Mama?" Serenity asked softly.

"Serenity!" Selenity exclaimed as without a second thought she rushed over to Serenity and embraced her. Both women gasped as they felt everything. "Oh my precious moonlight." Selenity said as she held her crying daughter.

"I have missed you so much mama." Serenity whispered as she held onto Selenity with everything she had.

"It's alright sweetheart." Selenity said softly as Serenity began to calm down. "That's better." She smiled as they walked to the prayer room.

"I don't understand why I am here. I died back on Earth." Serenity said confused as her mother waved her hand over the crystal. Serenity inhaled deeply when she saw everyone. "Seiya is there?" Serenity asked shocked.

"Yes. He and Small Lady have gotten quite close since your 'death', despite the girls protests." She chuckled softly.

"Chibi Usa always did like Seiya." Serenity said as she watched Chibi Usa with Kakyuu and the starlights.

"Mamoru has been acting out of character ever since they came back." Selenity pointed out.

"If you mean that we haven't been acting as a loving couple then yes. Mother why did you say we were soul mates?" Serenity asked while looking at Selenity' "Mamoru and I don't love each other like that. We see each other as siblings."

"While you love Seiya." Selenity stated. If Serenity could blush then she would. "I feared history would repeat itself my little moonlight. You suffered so much in the past." Selenity said while looking at Chibi usa who was being tickled by Kakyuu. "You were denied so much. Your father, your lover and child." Selenity's eyes misted over with tears.

"Lover and child?" Serenity asked shocked.

"I didn't want you to ever find out because it would kill you knowing what you lost in the past." Selenity said as she looked at Serenity. "That's why I made you and everyone believe that your soul mate was Endymion."

"So the memories I have are lies?" Serenity asked getting slightly angry.

"Not all of them." Selenity sighed. Serenity stared at her mother before turning around and leaving the room. She went straight outside to where it all ended for her. Looking around, Serenity saw nothing but ruins but in her mind she could remember the balcony and the beautiful gardens that she would spend hours in while staring at the sky and Earth.

"Seiya." Serenity whispered as she looked at the Earth. "What went so wrong? Is it wrong for me to want happiness?"

"No it is not wrong." A male voice startled Serenity out of her thoughts. Serenity turned around so fast her hair almost whipped her face.

"Daddy?" Serenity whispered.

Meanwhile

Seiki sighed as she finished packing the final bits for her trip to Japan. Sure she was terrified but she had to do this.

"Seiki?" Seiki turned around at the sound of her father's voice.

"Daddy?" Seiki asked confused. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's about your trip to Japan. Now hear me out." He said when Seiki went to protest. "I know you want to go and I wont stop you but promise me that you will be careful." He said seriously. Seiki nodded as she hugged her father.

"I promise daddy." She said softly. Mr Hoshino tightened his hold on Seiki for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Well all that is left is for you to get to the airport. Have you got everything?" He asked and Seiki nodded as he left the room. Seiki looked around and sighed.

"Here goes something." Seiki whispered as she left the room.

The ride to the airport was quiet but not unpleasant. Seiki hugged both of her parents while trying her best to hold back her tears though her mother was crying enough for them both.

"Write to us sweetheart." Mrs Hoshino's voice held a plea that Seiki heard very clearly.

"I will mom." Seiki smiled as the announcement for her flight could be heard. After saying goodbye, Seiki went up to the gate and handed the woman the ticket that Aikyuu gave her. The woman gave her a kind smile as she handed the ticket back to Seiki. She waved to her parents before disappearing into the hallway.

"She will be alright wont she?" Mrs Hoshino asked her husband. He didn't say anything but after a few moments he nodded.

Back on the Moon

Serenity stared at the man before her in complete shock. After so many years, she never thought she would see her past father again.

"Oh my little bunny. I know you are angry at your mother but she did what she thought was best for you at the time. You would have been suicidal if you got all of your memories." Kiran said softly. His emerald green eyes shone with sadness as he spoke. "Don't hate her Serenity. Hate can destroy someone so much. Look at how Nehellenia came about."

"I know daddy but what mother did caused a lot of heartache. Mamoru and I were forced into something we didn't want."

Kiran raised an eyebrow at his daughter as he patted her hair that was was a mixture of his blonde hair and her mother's silver hair.

"You always have a choice." Kiran said seriously. "Small Lady is your daughter but I know she would want to be born into a world where her parents love each other because they want to. There is always a choice." He said as he placed a kiss on her crescent moon. "I know you will make the right choice." He said softly. "Follow the light within my little bunny. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Serenity said as tears fell freely as Kiran disappeared from her sight. Serenity Serenity sighed sadly before turning around to go back to her mother but a searing pain made her collapse to her knees. She clutched her head as she whimpered softly in pain.

**_"Now where could my moonbeam be?" A male voice chuckled deeply. His deep green eyes sparkled with mischief as he walked through the room he entered. He smirked as laughter reached his ears. Turning around so fast that made his long black hair whip around him, the man pulled back the curtain to reveal a giggling woman._**

**_"You found me." She giggled. The man only smiled as he took in her radiant beauty. Her long silvery blonde hair was pulled up into the two bun style that he loved so much but the one thing that made his heart soar, was the love shinning in her pale blue eyes._**

**_"I will always find you Serenity." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips with his in a kiss that took her very breath away._**

**_"Lucian." Serenity whispered breathlessly._**

Serenity slowly blinked as the vision blurred away. As her sight came back, she began to think how Lucian and Seiya looked alike. At first thought she could have sworn Lucian looked like Endymion but Lucian's features were softer than Endymion's.

"Stop thinking and let it flow." Serenity looked around for the sound of that voice but no-one was near her. Serenity sighed as she sat back and closed her eyes. She really wished she wasn't a spirit right now.

"Okay, let it flow." Serenity whispered as she closed her eyes. Selenity watched her daughter's aura turn from pink to silver in a matter of seconds. She smiled sadly as she felt her daughter's aura disappear from the moon.

"Good luck my child."

* * *

What will happen next? Wait and find out

If you liked it then please review, if not then don't.

Until next time

LadyLilyRose~


	9. Relief

Okay guys we are nearing towards the end of this story. I hope this chapter makes up for the long absence and not so good chapter 8. There will be another 2 or 3 chapters depends on if I want to do an epilogue or not. Anyway on with the chapter and I hope you all like it.

I do not own Sailor Moon but I wish I did. I do however own the OCs in this story

Note things in _**bold italic**_are memories

* * *

Relief. Scared. Seiya was relieved when he woke up to find Chibi Usa awake and playing with Princess Kakyuu. He sighed softly as he watched Chibi Usa laugh at Yaten who was attempting to flip pancakes. He still couldn't understand why Mamoru was allowing Chibi Usa to stay with him but also why he called him just as Usagi died. He was scared that at any moment Chibi Usa would disappear.

"Seiya! Look at what Yaten did." Chibi Usa giggled. Seiya smiled as Yaten attempted to flip another pancake but it stuck to the ceiling.

"Impressive Yaten." Seiya snickered.

"Very funny." Yaten grumbled. Taiki rolled his eyes while Kakyuu giggled at Yaten's sour expression.

"It is funny." Seiya grinned as he sat down beside Chibi Usa. They were eating their breakfast when Kakyuu suddenly stood up.

"Layla." Kakyuu gasped as she closed her eyes. Everyone watched in awe as Kakyuu's forehead began to glow softly. A bright red glow formed around the Princess causing her hair to whip gently around her form. Seiya clutched his head as Kakyuu's aura became stronger by the second.

"Seiya!" Yaten and Taiki exclaimed. Seiya groaned as his eyes misted over and he welcomed the darkness that threatened to overtake him.

_**"Lucian, I have called you here to ask something extremely important to ask of you." A woman with beautiful red hair and eyes said softly.**_

_**"Anything Princess Kakyuu." Lucian bowed deeply in respect of his princess. His long black hair was tied back into a loose ponytail as some strands fell into his deep green eyes.**_

_**"I have been asked to go to the Moon to talk with Queen Selenity about a peace treaty between our two worlds but with the threat of darkness, I am unable to leave. I ask that you will go in my place." Kakyuu said softly shocking the general. "You are my most trusted general and friend. I understand if you think you cannot handle it."**_

_**"I would be honoured to go to the Moon in your place." Lucian said seriously. Kakyuu smiled softly making Lucian smile lightly back. He could't help but wonder what his princess knew that he didn't.**_

_**"Excellent. You will leave tomorrow morning." Kakyuu smiled.**_

* * *

_**Lucian stared in awe as he walked through the royal palace on the Moon. He knew the Queen and Princess loved silver and pale colors but he didn't expect the whole castle to be white and silver. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't see a woman coming around the corner. Before she could fall to the ground because of his clumsiness, Lucian caught her in his arms.**_

_**"Are you okay?" Lucian asked worried that she had been hurt.**_

_**"Yes, I am fine." The woman smiled at him. Lucian felt his breath hitch as he took a good look at the angel he caught. Her long silver hair fell to the ground in soft ripples giving her pale blue eyes a sparkle like stars. **_

_**"PRINCESS!" A female voice screeched making the woman cringe in Lucian's arms. Before he could blink, the woman had them both hiding in a hall way. "I swear one of these days I will tie her up and keep her locked in her room." The woman grumbled as she walked past them.**_

_**"Thank Selene. I have been trying to outrun her for the past hour." The woman said softly making Lucian raise an eyebrow. "Oh! How rude of me. I am Serenity, Queen Selenity's daughter." Serenity said softly making Lucian's eyes go wide.**_

_**"I am General Lucian. I am here on behalf of Princess Kakyuu." Lucian said as he took Serenity's hand in with his and kissed the back of it in respect making Serenity blush softly.**_

_**"Where you on your way to speak with my mother?" Serenity asked and he nodded. "Then follow me, her study is this way." Serenity said as she led him out of the hallway and down to a beautiful white room. From that moment, Lucian knew nothing would be the same again.**_

* * *

**_Lucian frowned as he heard light crying in the gardens. He had been on the Moon for a week now and he got to know Serenity, the woman behind the title. He knew that despite the short time they have spent together, he was falling for her. He followed the crying and saw Serenity sitting by the fountain._**

**_"Serenity?" Lucian asked worried as he rushed over to her side._**

**_"Oh Lucian. I didn't hear you call me." Serenity said as she wiped away her tears. Lucian took her hand in with his and gently raised her chin with his free hand making her look at him._**

**_'What is wrong?" He asked softly. Serenity stared at him for a few moments before she realized a shaky sigh._**

**_"My mother wants me to marry before my 18th birthday." Serenity said making Lucian frown. Her birthday was in 3 days. "And she already has someone picked out for me unless I have already fallen for someone." _**

**_"Who has your mother picked out for you?" Lucian could barely keep the jealously out of his voice as Serenity looked away from him._**

**_"Prince Endymion of Earth." Serenity said sadly._**

**_"No way in this universe." Lucian stated making Serenity inhale deeply. Could he feel something for her? "Have you fallen for him?"_**

**_"No!" She exclaimed. "Though..." She trailed off._**

**_"Whoever he is, I hope he will make you happy." Lucian said as he kissed her hand softly. He went to stand up when she tightened her grip on his hand. Lucian looked at her with confused eyes before he saw the love practically swimming in those pale blue eyes that captured him from day 1. "Serenity?"_**

**_"I know we haven't known each other long but Lucian, I..." Serenity never got to finish her sentence as Lucian pulled her flush against his form and pressed his lips against hers in a need that he never knew he had but Serenity didn't seem to mind as she responded straight away._**

**_From a distance, Queen Selenity saw and the smile on her face made everyone smile. Beside her stood Princess Kakyuu who was also very happy._**

**_"Just as Selene foretold." Selenity said softly making Kakyuu nod once._**

* * *

_**"Serenity? Moonbeam, what is wrong? You are shaking." Lucian said as he held his soon to be wife in his arms.**_

_**"I am fine love, I have wonderful news." Serenity said in a shaky yet happy tone making Lucian look at the woman in his arms. He inhaled sharply as she took his hand and placed it onto her flat stomach. "I'm pregnant Lucian. With our baby." She smiled brightly at him. Lucian felt the tears fall as he dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach where their child was growing. **_

_**"This is wonderful." Lucian breathed out making Serenity slowly fall to her knees and he saw that she was crying as well. Both laughed lightly as they embraced without a care in the world. Everything else will have to wait. For now they were going to enjoy being soon to be parents.**_

Seiya let out a groan as he came around. The last thing he remembered was Kakyuu saying his sister's past name then darkness. Slowly the memories came back to him making him groan again. So he was Lucian. Once a trusted general to Princess Kakyuu but also soon to be husband and lover of Princess Serenity. It suddenly clicked in his mind as he stared at Chibi Usa who was looking at him with fear filled eyes. Eyes that were so much like her mothers but like his as well. He saw her hair had turned darker since he passed it. Earlier it was a dark pink, now it was almost black.

"Seiya?" Chibi Usa asked softly. Seiya smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"It's alright sweetheart. You don't have to hide it anymore. I know." Seiya said as Kakyuu walked into the room. "Why didn't you tell me about my past?"

"I'm sorry Seiya but you had to remember on your own. You are still missing a few memories though." Kakyuu frowned. "I didn't expect your sister's aura to flare up like that so quickly. Mamoru is on his way to check you over." Seiya frowned as said person walked into the room.

"I was wondering when you would start to remember." Mamoru said as he did his usual check up. "Just low on energy. I assume you haven't gotten everything back?"

"Is this why you never had an issue with me being around Usagi?" Seiya asked after he sat up.

"I love Usagi but only as a sister. I had a feeling from the first moment I met you that there was something familiar. Last night my past mother came to me and every dream or memory became very clear." Mamoru sighed sadly as he looked at Chibi Usa then at Seiya. "I was in love with Layla in the past and like you and Serenity, Layla and I were going to be married."

Meanwhile

Seiki sighed as she stepped onto the ground. Placing her bag strap on her shoulder, Seiki walked into the terminal where she was told to get her suitcase. Seiki let out a gasp as she felt a flood of warmth flow through her entire being. It disappeared just as fast as it came. Shaking her head, Seiki waited for the suitcases to load up. Finding hers, Seiki quickly grabbed it and walked outside.

A taxi pulled up in front of her and a middle age woman stepped out to help her put her suitcase into the boot.

"Where to miss?" The woman asked.

Seiki wasn't sure where she wanted to go but there was one place that was on her mind throughout the flight.

"Hikawa Shrine, Sendai Hill." Seiki said softly.

"Ah yes, I know the place." She said as she started the car. Seiki looked out the window and watched everything go past.

She could only hope that she could find her brother and find out the truth.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Seiya accept his past? What is going to happen with Seiki? Wait and find out**

**Okay so we are nearing the end. This was originally going to be a very long chapter but I decided to split it up. So I hope you all enjoyed it and it has made up for the past chapter.**

**If you liked it then please review if not don't.**

**Until next time**

**LadyLilyRose~**


	10. Life

**Well guys this is the second to last chapter. One more to go and I can say this has been the first story I have completed. I will leave the mushy stuff for the next chapter lol. Anyway on with the story. Hope you all like this one and trust me things are going to change so give the oc character a chance c:**

**I don't own Sailor Moon (wish I did) but I do own the ocs**

* * *

Life. Death. No one truly thinks about how they are going to die. Rei and the girls have come very close to death and have even died a few times but they never stopped living their lives. That was until they lost Usagi. To each girl it feels that it has been years since Usagi gave up the fight and died but it has only been 3 days. Luna and Artemis were very worried about the girls since they were starting to fight among each other despite Chibi Usa's attempts.

Hotaru was the only one that understood the true meaning of life and death since she was the senshi of silence but her great grandparents were the God and Goddess of Death. She learnt everything from them. Hotaru snapped out of her depressing thoughts when she heard Makoto and Haruka yell at each other again over something very silly.

"Seriously you two. Stop." Ami said with a frown.

"Haruka! Chibi Usa is in the room and so is Hotaru, so watch your language." Setsuna frowned making Haruka roll her eyes as she sat down with a huff.

"This ain't over Makoto." Haruka said while glaring at her. Makoto rolled her eyes before sitting next to Minako who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I sense a strange aura coming this way." Hotaru said after a few minutes of silence. She looked towards Rei who also nodded and so did Michiru.

"Yet it feels familiar." Michiru said softly as a dark haired woman came up the stairs.

"E-Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Kou Seiya?" The woman asked making the girls all look at each other with confused eyes.

"H-How do you know him?" Rei asked as said person came into view with Kakyuu, Yaten and Taiki.

"Layla!" Kakyuu exclaimed while embracing a shell shocked Seiki. Seiya looked at Kakyuu before looking at Seiki, who was actually looking at him. Kakyuu released Seiki with a fond smile but nearly screamed when Aikyuu appeared out of nowhere.

"Now now Kakyuu, I taught you better than that." Aikyuu scolded lightly making Kakyuu bow her head in respect.

"Yes great grandmama." Kakyuu said softly. Aikyuu smiled as Seiki walked up to Seiya and he did the same until they met half way.

"You're Seiya aren't you?" Seiki whispered and he nodded. Seiki reached up with a shaky hand and touched his cheek. Both sets of blue eyes closed as they were thrown back into memories long forgotten.

* * *

_**Lucian frowned as he tapped his foot. His sister was late from her meeting with the Crown Prince of Earth. Ever since Serenity told him about the supposed engagement, he did not like the Terran Prince.**_

_**"There you are." Lucian said as his sister Layla came into view but the person beside her made his whole frame tense up. He relaxed when he felt Serenity's hand on his.**_

_**"Lucian." Layla smiled. Like her older brother, Layla had deep green eyes but she had their mother's dark red hair while Lucian had their father's black hair. "Sere. You are glowing." Layla smiled as she got a hug from Serenity. "Making me an aunty already brother?"**_

_**"I offer my congratulations on your engagement and now the pregnancy." Endymion smiled. Serenity nodded with a smile of her own as she leaned into Lucian.**_

_**"Thank you Endymion. We both are very happy with this unexpected yet wonderful surprise." Serenity said making Lucian grin at her and a small blush formed on her cheeks.**_

_**"Forgive me but I understand the reason why my sister is here but I do not understand why you are here Prince Endymion." Lucian said being straight to the point. Layla suddenly went pale and looked at Serenity. Right away Serenity knew what was going on and smiled as she kissed Lucian's cheek and whispered something into his ear then took Layla away.**_

_**"You love my sister?" Lucian asked and Endymion nodded.**_

_**"Very much so. Lucian, I wish to marry her." Endymion said shocking the general. "I know that your parents are gone so I have come to you to ask for permission to marry Layla." **_

_**Lucian studied the man before him with a frown before releasing a sigh.**_

_**"She loves you?" He asked and Endymion nodded. "If you hurt her, I will kill you. Take care of her." Lucian said extending out his hand making Endymion smile as he shook it knowing he had the permission he wanted.**_

* * *

**_Layla shivered in fear as she looked around her. The castle was under attack and everything was falling to pieces. She couldn't find her brother, Serenity or Endymion anywhere._**

**_"Poor little girl. No where to run." A taunting voice said from behind Layla. She turned around and gasped in horror as the shadowy figure became whole. The figure was the one and only Queen Beryl. The woman had long red hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity by going upwards. Her eyes were like cat eyes, wide and narrow. Layla could just make out the red pupils that were filled with so much hatred._**

**_"What do you want_**

* * *

**_Beryl?" Layla asked standing her ground. She would not show fear towards this woman, not as long as there was breath in her body._**

**_"Your cold lifeless body by my feet as I wipe your blood from my fingers." Beryl smirked._**

**_"Not asking for much are you?" Layla grumbled as she looked at the woman that wanted her prince so bad that she waged war on the Moon._**

**_"You stole him from me! For that you will die." Beryl hissed as she raised her hand and began to move forward._**

**_"He was never yours to start with Beryl." Layla said as she charged forward and picked up a sword that was laying on the ground._**

**_"Layla!" Layla turned around just in time to see her prince run towards her but in that moment, Beryl attacked her. Pain like nothing she ever felt flowed through her body. She looked into her prince's sapphire eyes only to see horror and untold anguish. She looked down and saw plain silver steel coming out from her stomach. She gasped in pain as Beryl pulled out the sword causing her to fall to her knees. Layla clutched her stomach in pain as she felt Endymion's arms around her form._**

**_"Endy." Layla whispered as she leaned into him. His whole frame shook with silent sobs as he held her close to his body without hurting her. "I love you."_**

**_"And I love you my love." Endymion said as he gently kissed her ruby red lips that were stained with her own blood. Layla kissed him back weakly and found herself embracing the darkness but before she could, she heard his final words. "We will be together again. I swear I will find you." Layla couldn't respond as darkness took over her senses._**

* * *

Seiki stared at Seiya before she burst into tears and hugged him.

"Shush it's alright little star." Seiya said softly as he embraced his sister.

"It was so horrible. I never though I would see you again." Seiki sobbed softly. Seiya allowed her to cry it out knowing that once Mamoru comes, he wouldn't see his sister for a little while.

"Seiki." Aikyuu said breaking into the reunion. Seiki turned around and saw Aikyuu standing there as well as the girls who all looked very very shocked. "You remember the first time we met?" She asked.

"Yes, you told me I had a brother and everything I knew about the Moon Kingdom was true." Seiki said softly.

"Yes I did but I also did something else." Aikyuu said with a kind smile.

"You kissed my forehead." Seiki said with a frown. "That warm feeling I had, that was from you?" She asked.

"Yes, follow me." Aikyuu said as she walked into the room where Usagi laid still as death.

"Serenity!" Seiki cried as she rushed over to her and shook her slight.

"She won't wake up. In the final battle against Chaos, her star seed was damaged beyond repair. She hid it from everyone and because of that, 3 days ago Serenity died." Aikyuu said sadly.

"3 days ago you came

to me." Seiki said without looking at her. Everyone watched in a tension filled silence as Aikyuu spoke again.

"Usagi's star seed needed time to repair from the damage it suffered. Normally that would be no problem but since the damage was so great, the silver crystal was too weak to heal itself so it faded. I took Usagi's star seed and brought it to a place where I knew it would be safe and heal." She said looking at Seiya then back to Seiki. "You Seiki. You hold Usagi's star seed within you."

Seiki stared at Aikyuu while everyone gasped at her words. Seiki looked back at the still form of her once best friend and nearly sister. Suddenly knowing what to do, Seiki placed both her hands over her chest and closed her eyes. Mamoru walked into the room and inhaled sharply as he caught Seiki's form.

"Watch." Aikyuu smiled as Seiki's brows frowned in focus. A beautiful silver glow like starlight formed around Seiki as a breeze out of nowhere appeared. Without opening her eyes, Seiki brought her hands into a open handed position causing everyone to gasp as a perfectly healed silver star seed appeared in the middle of her hands. The star seed suddenly flew over to Usagi's chest and disappeared into her cold body.

Everyone watched as Usagi's body began to pulse with pure, raw power. No one knew how long that went on for when Usagi's body suddenly stopped pulsing. Seiki fell to the ground but she never hit the cold floor like she expected. No instead she felt warm and safe.

"I swore I would always find you." Seiki smiled before she passed out from the stress of everything. Mamoru knew she would be okay but he didn't like the way Seiya was frowning but that changed when a shaky inhale of breath came from the bed.

Everyone held their breath as a pair of pale blue eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Usagi.."

* * *

**What will happen next? Wait and find out c:**

**Okay I am in the work of writing the final chapter and I'm thinking of making an epilogue, tell me what you think.**

**If you liked it then please review,if not then don't c:**

**Untul next time**

**LadyLilyRose~**


	11. Future

**Okay guys here we go! The final chapter of Light of the Moon. I just want to say a very very big thank you to everyone who has viewed/reviewed/faved/watched this story. I can't believe I almost gave up on this. Anyway on with the final chapter. I hope you all like this.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon (wish I did) but I do own the oc characters **

* * *

Future. Always changing, never the same. Choices made in past and present always affect on how the future comes about. The Senshi knows this better than anyone. One wrong or right choice could change everything.

"Mamoru when this is over I am going to kill you with my bare hands. Forget about having powers, you are history for this." Seiki yelled at a very shocked Mamoru.

"Seiki, love.." Mamoru began when she cried out in pain. He held her hand as she practically crushed it. Thank goodness he had his crystal for healing.

Just over a year ago, Usagi took her first breath after being dead for 3 days. Everyone was so happy that if it wasn't for him, Seiki and Seiya, everyone would have crushed her in hugs. After being yelled at by Rei, Usagi swore she would never hide how she was really feeling from everyone again. The moment Usagi saw Seiki, they burst into tears and hugged it out but Mamoru was greatly relieved when Usagi gave her blessing for him and Seiki. Now they were in the hospital where he worked and Seiki was giving birth to their daughter.

"Ugh, why won't this girl come out already?" Seiki groaned as she fell back against the pillow that Usagi fluffed up for her. She wanted her husband with her but she also wanted Seiya and Usagi as well. Usagi had been her maid of honour when she and Mamoru got married. 1 month after being married, Seiki found out she was pregnant. She was worried how Mamoru would handle it but he was so happy, he couldn't stop smiling.

"I know love but you are doing so well. She will be here with us soon." Mamoru said as he placed a cool cloth on her warm forehead.

"Well she better be here soon otherwise daddy dearest will get the abuse." Seiki smirked making Usagi giggle and Seiya rolled his eyes while Mamoru shivered slightly at her words.

"How is our mommy to be doing?" Dr Mizuno said walking in making Seiki curse under her breath. "That bad?" She chuckled.

"Just tell me I'm nearly there. I don't think Mamoru could handle me crushing more than his hands." Seiki sighed making Mamoru wince slightly. Seiya chuckled but let out a choke of breath as Usagi elbowed him in the stomach.

"What was that for Usagi?" Seiya frowned making Usagi smirk at him. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the doctor checked Seiki and smiled at her.

"Not long left now Seiki, you are 8cm so its going to be very soon."

"Thank Selene for that." Seiki muttered making Usagi giggle as she walked over to her friend. "You just wait Usagi. I will remember this when it comes to Chibi Usa making her appearance." Seiki gave her a knowing look making Usagi.'s jaw drop slightly. "So when are we going to see that favourite niece of mine?"

"Who knows?" Seiya shrugged but he was hoping very soon. He adored Chibi usa and was beyond happy to know that he was her father in the future but he was also desperate to see her again. He knew Usagi felt the same and they had just started trying to get pregnant. Seiki winced as another painful contraction racked her tired body but what alerted her was that something shifted below.

"Um doctor I think she is coming. Like now." Seiki said as she clutched Mamoru's hand. Dr Mizuno rushed over to her and checked.

"Yes you are right. Okay do you feel the need to push?" She asked and Seiki nodded. "Then push. There we go. One more. Good now breathe." She ordered very clearly and Seiki took in a deep breath of air and released it. "Now push. Good, she is crowning. One more." She said as Seiki gave a yell and pushed as hard as she could. She gasped as the cries of a baby could be heard throughout the room. Dr Mizuno smiled as she handed the baby to the nurse to do the normal check up.

"Is she alright?" Both Mamoru and Seiki asked.

"Yes but the second one will be along very soon so when you feel the need to push then push." She said shocking the new parents.

"Second one?" Seiki asked. "We were told we were having a baby not twins."

"Oh my, there must have been something wrong with the equipment though I can't understand how. You are having twins." Dr Mizuno said with a smile. Before Seiki could say a word, she felt the need to push. Mamoru gave her comforting words as she brought their second child into the world after a few more pushes. Seiki relaxed as the nurse took her second daughter to get checked and cleaned up. The other nurses changed the sheets quickly as the nurses brought over the two crying little girls. Each nurse placed a baby onto their mother's chest to bond straight away.

Tears fell freely from Seiki's eyes as both girls settled down and were cooing lightly. Mamoru was crying as well but no one made a comment. Usagi and Seiya stepped out of the room to give the new family time alone.

"What shall we call them?" Mamoru asked. They were talking about names but nothing really stuck. Seiki looked at her twins and knew right there and then what their names would be.

"Chikyuu." She said pointing to the baby on her right. "And Hikari." She added pointing to her second daughter. Mamoru stared at his wife in surprise. He didn't expect her to use his mother's past name or her mothers.

"Perfect." Mamoru said as both girls opened their eyes slightly. Mamoru could see that Chikyuu had his deep sapphire eyes while Hikari had her mother's pale blue eyes. After a little while everyone came in to say congratulations but when Seiya walked in he saw Usagi holding Hikari while cooing at the baby. His heart melted at the glow on his wife's face.

Usagi looked up to see a strange look in her husband's eyes that was directed at her but before she could ask him what was wrong, Mamoru placed Chikyuu into her 'uncle's arms. Seiya looked startled for a moment before he relaxed as Chikyuu stared up at him with unfocused eyes. Usagi smiled as she looked at her husband and how careful he was with Chikyuu.

"I think someone is getting fussy." Usagi chuckled as Hikari began to cry. Seiki chuckled as she reached out for her baby girl. Hikari settled down once she was settled and feeding. "They are beautiful Seiki, you will be a wonderful mother." She smiled.

"So will you." Seiki smirked making Seiya look up from Chikyuu.

"Say what?" Seiya asked confused. Usagi glared at Seiki in a playful way while Seiya placed Chikyuu back into her father's waiting arms. Usagi dragged Seiya out of the room as they went outside into the garden area where patients would go for peace and quiet. "Usagi?"

"Remember when I left earlier for a little bit?" She asked and Seiya nodded.

"Yeah I couldn't get away because Seiki had me in a death grip." Seiya chuckled. "So why did you disappear?"

"Well I um I took a pregnancy test this morning." She said softly shocking him. "And I wanted to double check so I went to see the nurse."

"And?" Seiya breathed out as he held her shaking hands in with his.

"I'm pregnant Seiya." Usagi said with a blinding smile that took his very breath away. He dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach lightly making Usagi cry softly.

"I love you both." He said with a smile making Usagi release a shaky breath.

Things could only get better from then on.

* * *

**And that is the end of Light of the Moon. You all know what happens next ;)**

**Hope you all liked it so if you did please review if not don't **

**Until next time**

**LadyLilyRose~**


End file.
